Running
by Skates16
Summary: Running away from everything isn't the answer. Run, run as fast as you can little heart, because soon someone will catch you when you trip and stumble. Atlanta/Archie, one-shot.


_Wow... a brand new one-shot from me! Awesome... so we finally got the new season and of course I'm watching it, but started from the 5th episode or so... ya know, the one with Pan. So I decieded I needed to write A/A again, because I freakin' love them... and this is completely pointless (or plotless) and mostly for fluff. I may get my hand back into writing a full fledged fic, I have an idea which will turn out to be A/A again... and now some of you may be wondering who I am. I was known as jade-kwl-name-eva here and that's my pen-name on FicWad if any of you remember. Ha ha, I'm back!_

**Running**

She looked up at him, waiting for him. He was breathing heavily; she wasn't sure why that was. It wasn't like they'd run a marathon. Though maybe his heart was pounding just as fast as hers.

She looked into his eyes, she saw doubt. He wasn't sure if this was right, hell she wasn't sure this was right. Should they really be doing this? Then again, it was all her doing, them ending up in this awkward position. She didn't mean to trip, fall and grab onto him and bring him down on top of her.

Now she was pleased she'd done just that because he looked flushed and flustered and it looked cute on him.

God, did she really just think that?

But in his eyes she also saw something else, she wasn't sure exactly what it was but for some reason it seemed to calm her down which seemed to calm him down, since his breathing slowly went back to normal.

They lay there, staring at one another. Neither was sure what they should do, but they knew what both of them wanted. His eyes quickly looked at her lips and then back at her eyes. She froze, waiting for him to do it. To lean down and close the gap, to put his lips on hers…

"Sorry." He murmured and got off her. Atlanta wanted to shout and complain, to hit Archie across the head. How could he do that to her? How?!

"No, it was my fault." She forced out through gritted teeth. Archie gave her an odd look and Atlanta jumped off the floor and strode past him, meaning to bump his shoulder in irritation but instead brushed past him. She shivered at his touch.

"You two ok?" Theresa asked, appearing in the doorway. "I think I heard someone fall."

"We're just fine!" Atlanta shouted. Theresa looked surprised at her friend, as did Archie.

"I just think Atlanta needs to go outside and run." He said, hand now wrapped around her wrist. Atlanta wanted to yank it out of his grasp, but knew that really wouldn't go over well. Instead she allowed Archie to pull her away and out of the front door. Then she started running, knowing Archie had to let go of her wrist.

But he didn't.

Instead he was running behind her, trying to keep up. Atlanta just wanted to get him to let her go; she didn't want him to make her feel this way. So she sped up, knowing sooner or later Archie would have to let go of her eventually. He didn't and ran faster, though she started to hear him panting.

Atlanta hadn't noticed they'd made it to the park now, so she didn't watch where she was going. So making a wrong turn, Archie landed awkwardly on his foot and his brace broke. He then fell to the ground and didn't let go of Atlanta, making her fall on top of him this time.

"Why do we always end up this way?" She asked and then tried to get up, but there was a jolt in her right shoulder and she fell back on top of Archie. Upon being pulled down on top of him, her shoulder hit the ground and was now too painful to put pressure on it.

"Uhm, yeah, weird." Arch said and laughed nervously. Atlanta gave him a weird look and noticed her looked really uncomfortable right now. She smirked and rested her head on his chest. "Uhm, what are you doing?"

"My arm's too sore to get up."

"And my brace is broken so I can't walk. Shouldn't we call the other to fetch us?"

"Nah, I like it here." Atlanta said, looking up at Archie who was now blushing.

"You can really get off me." He said, taking hold of her and slowly pushing her off of him. He was also careful not to hurt her shoulder anymore, but Atlanta refused to be moved. She glared at him and pinned his hands down to the ground.

"No." She said as if she was a child who'd been told she had to give back some valuable toy. Archie was confused by this as Atlanta stared down at him, he had no idea what was happening. Not that he disagreed with what Atlanta was doing, he didn't want her to get off him either, but he wasn't going to admit that out loud right now.

But did it mean the same thing to her as it did to him?

"Are you alright? Did you hit your head when you fell too?" Archie asked her. Atlanta couldn't help but smile and then laughed at that. Archie smirked and took this as his chance. He got his hands out of her grasp and grabbed her shoulders and rolled them so he was on top of her instead. Atlanta looked surprised now, why had she let her guard down? But Archie had been careful with her; he had made sure not to hurt her shoulder.

They then found themselves in the same position they were in a couple of minutes ago back in the dorms. Atlanta thought he'd get off her now, but he didn't. Her breath was caught in her throat when she realized that Archie was still looking down at her and it seemed he had to intention of getting off any time soon. His face moved closer to hers and his chest pressed against hers. She could feel his heart beating just as fast as hers.

"Archie." She managed to breathe out, looking away from him. "What are you doing?"

She felt his hand on her cheek and her eyes looked back into his. He didn't say a word to her, just closed the gap between their lips and kissed her softly. Atlanta's eyes slowly closed, but then she felt his mouth leave hers. No, a hunter doesn't let her prey get away, even if it seems the tables have turned.

Atlanta raised her left hand so then it ran through his hair and pulled his face back down to hers, kissing Archie harder than he kissed her. He was surprised for a moment, but kissed her back just as fiercely. His hand on her cheek moved down from her face down her neck until it took hold of her shoulder. He then pulled her up so they were in a sitting position.

"Atlanta." He said, breaking away from the kiss now. Atlanta opened her eyes and blinked at him a couple of times before smiling. The look on Archie's face was priceless; he looked like he'd just won the lotto or something.

Oh, that was exactly the type of feeling Archie felt right now.

"Yes?" She asked, waiting for him to say something. Archie looked back down at her, this stupid grin on his face.

"Shouldn't we call someone to fetch us?" He suggested. Atlanta rolled her eyes.

"Later." She said, kissing him again. "We'll phone them later."

"Yeah, later is good." He murmured as he kissed her again, pulling her closer to him. Later turned out to be a whole hour later when the rest of the team went out looking for them, but the two were a bit preoccupied.


End file.
